O Julgamento de Severo Snape
by FerPotter
Summary: Severo Snape é julgado por seus atos. Duas vezes.


**O Julgamento de Severo Snape**

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling!

**N.A.:** Esta história foi escrita para a elise_wanderer como presente no Summer 2010 round do sshg_exchange no LJ. O prompt foi um diálogo:

— Pareceu que eles acharam que tinha algo sério entre nós dois.  
— Que bobagem a deles.  
— De fato.  
Quem está falando? Onde isso aparece na história?

Espero que gostem de ler o que saiu disso. :0)

* * *

— Ordem! Ordem! — Gawain Robards, Diretor do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, clamou alto, sua voz amplificada sendo carregada pelas paredes arqueadas da Sala de Tribunal Dez e se perdendo, ignorada.

Houve um alvoroço de vozes quando o acusado – Severo Snape – foi chamado à sala. Nem mesmo a presença de dois aurores enormes preveniu que aqueles que estivessem mais próximos ao nível do espaço redondo se retraíssem de medo quando o assassino de Alvo Dumbledore foi conduzido à cadeira ao centro e acorrentado a ela.

Mas o homem mais vilificado do mundo bruxo pós-Voldemort não andava de encontro ao seu destino sozinho. Esperando ao lado da cadeira estavam dois jovens heróis, desafiando a multidão e o Conselho de Bruxos a irem contra eles. Harry Potter logo depois tomou um lugar perto do Ministro Shacklebolt; Hermione Granger permaneceu em pé, erguendo o queixo e os olhos com orgulho.

— Ordem!

A sala finalmente ouviu e se aquietou. Robards olhou feio para Hermione como se simplesmente sua vontade a expulsaria para um assento. Quando isso não funcionou, ele olhou ainda mais feio e ameaçou:

— Jovem senhorita, queira tomar um lugar ou serei forçado a pedir que se retire deste tribunal.

— Sr. Robards — Hermione o interpelou —, meu nome é Hermione Jean Granger, e eu compareço em prol do acusado nesta circunstância, Severo Tobias Snape.

Robards franziu a testa. Bruxas e bruxos atrás dele olharam uns para os outros em confusão.

— Ninguém pode comparecer pelo acusado. O acusado já está aqui. Agora, escolha um lugar, Srta. Granger.

Hermione não se mexeu, mantendo uma postura calma que seus contemporâneos reconheceriam na hora como um sinal de impaciência com a ignorância. — Significa que estou aqui para defendê-lo, senhor. — Sim, sua voz confirmou aquela impaciência.

O barulho na sala subiu de volume mais uma vez; múrmuros do público tomavam tons questionadores de curiosidade e surpresa.

— Por quê? — o Diretor de Execução das Leis da Magia questionou. — O Sr. Snape é incapaz de falar por si mesmo?

— Eu lhe asseguro, Sr. Robards, que posso muito bem falar por mim mesmo — Severo respondeu, sua voz grave e arranhada aquietando a multidão mais uma vez.

— Mas — Hermione interveio —, está no melhor interesse dele que eu o represente nesta ocasião, senhor.

— E concorda com isso, Sr. Snape? — Robards olhava com estranheza para o homem acorrentado ali.

Hermione se voltou para Severo com as mãos na cintura. Severo suspirou.

— Sim.

E para o mundo inteiro, foi naquele momento que a vida de Severo Snape caiu nas mãos de Hermione Granger. Na privacidade da mente de Severo, sua vida já estivera nas mãos delicadas desta mulher irritante por meses, desde que ela decidira que seria tola suficiente para devotar seu tempo a ele, um homem condenado – julgado ou não.

O julgamento estaria a cabo de Hermione, porque para Severo, sua condenação era uma certeza, então por que se dar ao trabalho? Era egoísmo da parte dele querer assisti-la deslizar no tribunal mesmo assim, tomando o espaço como se fosse dela, para ouvi-la o defendendo com fervor, e para acreditar que ela poderia libertá-lo apenas porque se importava se ele seria libertado ou condenado. O que aconteceria quando ela percebesse que seus argumentos cuidadosamente preparados não eram nada mais que uma tentativa vã de convencer um Conselho de Bruxos cuja ideia já estava feita? Era tudo uma grande perda de tempo. Ele soubera disso desde o dia em que acordou, dolorosamente vivo.

A campanha dela para defendê-lo continuou felizmente sem sua participação efetiva, até...

— Sr. Snape, o senhor concorda com isso? Tem certeza que quer fazer públicas essas memórias? — Shacklebolt perguntou, antes que o Diretor de Execução das Leis da Magia derramasse na Penseira da sala o conteúdo do frasco que Hermione entregara a ele como evidência.

Ela olhou para ele se desculpando. Severo assentiu, resignado.

Sua campanha era insana e certa de reduzir seu orgulho a níveis mais baixos que Azkaban o faria ao final desta farsa de julgamento.

Hoje. Logo.

O frasco foi esvaziado dentro da bacia de pedra, e ele fechou os olhos para não ver Lílian se erguer da Penseira. Ele merecia apodrecer em Azkaban pelo que fizera a ela. Enquanto as memórias passavam, Severo tentava esquecê-las, deixa-las para trás, parar de se sentir culpado e depois bravo por ser obrigado a sentir tão culpado quanto se sentia. Depois Alvo...

Severo ouviu suas memórias do velho tolo e sentiu os sentimentos contraditórios afeiçoados a elas. Ele odiava o que Alvo fizera a sua vida já miserável, e mesmo assim, Severo ainda o amara como um avô – um testamento de como ele estava perturbado. Se ele passasse um ano, uma década, ou uma vida em Azkaban, ninguém notaria qualquer diferença.

— Sinto muito, Severo — ele a ouviu sussurrar ao lado dele e soube instantaneamente que _ela_ notaria a diferença. Ele abriu os olhos e assentiu uma vez para reconhecer as palavras de Hermione. Sim, ela notaria se ele perdesse a razão.

— É tudo o que tem a dizer a favor do Sr. Snape, Srta. Granger? — Robards perguntou, aparentemente insensível ao que vira e ouvira até então.

O olhar de desespero no rosto de Hermione foi quase demais para Severo. Ela realmente acreditara que poderia provar sua inocência, menina tola, e agora ela sofria, como todas as boas almas que um dia decidiram ajudá-lo.

Hermione tinha acabado de abrir a boca para responder Robards quando a porta do tribunal bateu ao abrir. Uma mulher, seguida de perto por um auror, aproximou-se rapidamente e, tomando o rosto de Severo com as duas mãos, o beijou firmemente e completamente na boca. Severo, acorrentado à cadeira, não poderia ter escapado da mulher demente mesmo que tivesse tido o reflexo para fazê-lo. Seus lábios se desgrudaram, mas a mulher continuou segurando sua cabeça, olhando para ele com olhos desfocados, loucos.

— Maria? — Severo perguntou, reconhecendo a mulher e pensando que também estava perdendo a cabeça. — Maria McDonald?

Ela sorriu ternamente para ele, e isso o fez estremecer. O que a melhor amiga de Lílian estava fazendo aqui, o beijando em seu julgamento?

Ela deu as costas para ele para se dirigir aos oficiais do Ministério.

— Meu querido Severo é doce como uma bala de limão.

E magia fez as paredes do tribunal brilharem tanto quanto o dia, cegando a todos. Quando a intensidade da luz diminuiu, ofegos e gritinhos de susto soaram de todas as direções, mas Severo ouvira apenas um: o de Hermione.

Bom, dois: o de Hermione e seu próprio.

Como ele poderia conter a surpresa com a visão de Alvo Dumbledore há apenas metros dele?

— Senhoras. Senhores. — A voz de Alvo era tão calma e cativante como sempre. — Se estou aqui hoje, é porque estou morto e Severo aqui foi generoso e sábio o bastante para encerrar minha vida a meu pedido. — A imagem de Alvo então sorriu para ele. A garganta de Severo se fechou de emoção. — Parabéns, Severo. Você é mais valente e leal que qualquer homem que já conheci, e estou realmente feliz que tenha sobrevivido para finalmente ter sua parcela de glória.

Severo engoliu o nó que se formara em sua garganta. Ele podia ouvir sua respiração na sala silenciosa.

Dirigindo-se ao Conselho de Bruxos mais uma vez, essa versão materializada de Alvo, que Severo agora sabia ser algum tipo de memória gravada, começou a explicar como e por que ele estava ali. Como era o _modus operandi_ de Alvo, ele usara magia nunca vista antes para colocar um esquema complicado demais em ação, sem ninguém saber – incluindo as partes que _se beneficiaram_ de dito esquema – para se mostrar e salvar o dia. Severo mal ouvia a história que Alvo contava, sem saber se ria histericamente ou sucumbia a lágrimas de raiva antes de decidir novamente por nenhuma das duas coisas, bem como fizera tão bem durante todos esses anos de duplicidade.

— ...Eu os deixo com a consciência tranquila para honrar este grande bruxo. Ele merece não apenas a liberdade, mas também nossa eterna gratidão.

Voltando-se para Severo novamente, a memória de Alvo acrescentou:

— Sinto muito mesmo por você ter que passar por isso depois de tudo que já passara, Severo. Desejo-lhe tudo de bom, meu mais caro amigo.

Severo estava entorpecido, olhando a imagem se desfazer numa fumaça e depois em nada. A sala permaneceu quieta por mais um segundo antes de explodir numa cacofonia de vozes. Quando a visão de Severo se focou, Hermione Granger o encarava, e a confusão que ele nunca podia mostrar no rosto estava lá, em toda a parte do rosto _dela_, e depois seus olhos se encontraram, e ele viu mágoa somada à confusão.

— Ordem! Ordem!

Ela se virou para a voz, mas a expressão de mágoa permaneceu com Severo.

— Mais alguma surpresa ou evidência para nós, Srta. Granger? — Robards perguntou quando podia novamente ser ouvido sem gritar.

— Não, senhor. Prof. Dumbledore disse tudo — ela respondeu humildemente.

A falta de entusiasmo dela atingiu Severo onde nenhuma das acusações e insultos atingiram.

— Acredito que tenhamos informações suficientes para chegarmos a uma decisão justa, Sr. Robards. Devemos seguir para o veredito — Shacklebolt interveio.

Severo gelou. Agora que parecia possível, ele sabia que queria a liberdade. Ele queria deixar esta vida para trás e começar do zero. O Conselho de Bruxos estava deliberando, e os olhos de Severo estavam embaçados.

— Inocente — o Bruxo-Presidente da Suprema Corte declarou. As correntes se abriram com um clique nos pulsos e tornozelos de Severo. — É um homem livre, Sr. Snape.

Ele se levantou da cadeira e braços o envolveram num abraço forte. — Ah, Severo! Estou tão feliz por você! — a mulher guinchou.

Severo, ainda zonzo, olhou em volta, ansiosamente procurando por _ela_, e quando seus olhos encontraram Hermione, ele quase deu um passo para trás com a força do olhar de ódio dela. Ela não compartilhava de sua felicidade. Mas deveria, não? Ele _tivera esperança_ que ela ficaria feliz. Ele tinha que ir até ela, falar com ela, descobrir por que ela não estava feliz. Ela iria sair sem falar com ele. Ela estava saindo. Ela se fora.

Ele olhou fixamente para a porta, confuso.

Com Hermione fora da sala, Severo finalmente viu os outros olhando para ele com uma mistura de expressões, sorrisos marotos, mais de um acompanhado por conversas sussurradas e – ele fechou os olhos – _risadinhas_. Ele baixou o olhar para Maria em seus braços e praguejou.

— Pareceu que eles acharam que tinha algo sério entre nós dois — Severo declarou, olhando feio para a mulher pendurada nele, a mesma mulher que o _beijara_ na frente de todos reunidos na Sala de Tribunal Dez – repórteres, membros do Conselho de Bruxos, oficiais do Ministério, ex-alunos _e_ Hermione.

— Que bobagem a deles. — A mulher soltou risinhos novamente.

— De fato — Severo concordou, distraído por pensamentos do choque e dos sentimentos de traição no rosto de sua verdadeira defensora.

Foi quando ele entendeu que independente da sentença do Conselho de Bruxos, Hermione pareceu tê-lo sentenciado por si mesma, e foi bem o contrário de inocente.

Hermione entrou na biblioteca da casa de Harry, irritada por ser incomodada durante seu tempo tão necessário de leitura, entre outras coisas. Entretanto, no momento que viu quem estava ali, a surpresa tomou conta de todos os outros sentimentos. Ela deu meia-volta e tentou sair, mas a porta bateu e se trancou. Ela estreitou os olhos.

— Aproveitando o uso da varinha nova, estou vendo.

Ela o ouviu tomar dois passos em sua direção e se virou, olhando feio. Ele parou. Ela não tinha notado como ele ficava distinto nas velhas vestes negras quando o viu pela primeira vez ali. Claro, após vê-lo parecendo a morte requentada por meses, ele parecia muito melhor neles do que ela se lembrava de seus dias de aluna.

— _Estou feliz que tenha voltado para buscá-lo, Hermione. Serei eternamente grato._

_Isso era típico de um Harry muito cansado. Mesmo estando tão esgotado depois da Batalha de Hogwarts, ele não deixara o lado do Prof. Snape desde o momento que ele fora trazido para o Salão Principal para ficar com os outros feridos._

_Quando ele fora transferido para St. Mungus, Harry o seguira, nunca permitindo que o homem inconsciente fosse deixado sozinho na companhia de pessoas que ele não confiava. A segurança do Prof. Snape era importante demais para ser colocada em risco._

— _Como ele está? — Hermione perguntou baixinho, aproximando-se da cama para olhar para o homem mais pálido que já vira._

— _Ele está se recuperando devagar. Devagar demais, se quer saber._

_Harry franzia a testa, bravo com o homem, como se o acusasse de demorar a própria recuperação. Hermione colocou uma mão confortadora no ombro do amigo._

— _É de se esperar, você sabe. Nós até achamos que ele tinha morrido. Deveríamos estar felizes por ele estar ao menos se recuperando._

_Harry concordou com a cabeça, e a energia drenou visivelmente de seu corpo magro._

— _Você, ao contrário, _realmente_ morreu naquele dia. Você precisa descansar mais, Harry._

_Ele desmoronou numa poltrona. _

— _Eu sei, Hermione. Como está a Gina?_

_Ela dividiu os deveres de guarda com Harry desde o começo, e como o tempo passava com poucas mudanças nas condições do homem, a paciência e compreensão de Rony com a quantidade de tempo que ela passava em St. Mungus diminuíra exponencialmente. Apenas quando Hermione decidira que seu compromisso com a recuperação de Snape era mais importante que sua vida amorosa foi que ela terminou tudo com o ruivo._

_Se ela soubesse lá atrás como seus sentimentos eram mais complexos..._

Hermione ainda estava visivelmente brava com ele. Tudo que Severo queria era uma chance de falar com ela, mas parecia que teriam que discutir primeiro. Depois do julgamento, ele tivera a intenção de ir atrás dela de imediato, mas passaram-se dias antes que ele estivesse realmente livre de toda burocracia e atenção da mídia. Potter estivera com ele por mais de uma vez na última semana, mas Hermione...

— Você foi embora antes que tivéssemos a chance de nos falar — ele lhe disse.

— Você parecia muito ocupado na hora. Admira-me que tenha sequer notado.

A postura dela era desafiadora, mas os olhos brilhantes pareciam tão cansados... Ela deve estar se enfiando no trabalho ao invés de dormir noites completas. Ele procurou as nuances douradas nos olhos com voltas escuras por segurança, como tornara-se hábito.

_Dor acometeu cada célula de seu corpo. Severo não sabia que gemera alto até que a dor em sua garganta o fez se esquecer de que sequer tinha outras células. Ele abriu os olhos para o inevitável, e olhos âmbar encontraram os seus._

_Não verdes._

_Nunca os da Lílian._

_Ela sorriu com sinceridade, e ele viu nuances de dourado brilharem no âmbar dos olhos dela. — Bem-vindo de volta — ela sussurrou, e uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto dela antes que sumisse de seu campo de visão._

_Simplesmente pensar em virar a cabeça para segui-la com os olhos aumentou a dor no pescoço. Ele fechou os olhos, mas a imagem dos dela permaneceu gravada em sua memória._

_Ele sobrevivera._

Hermione desviou os olhos do olhar penetrante dele. Ela não queria que ele soubesse como sua intensidade podia afetá-la; Hermione não queria mais se sentir afetada por ele. Ele poderia voltar para sua vida perfeita livre e saudável com a mulher de sua escolha. Hermione não se importaria nem mais um pouquinho com ele.

— Claro que percebi quando você saiu — ele disse como se ela não soubesse que era uma grandessíssima mentira. — Nós ganhamos, e onde você estava? Sumiu! Foi embora antes que pudesse ao menos lhe agradecer.

— Se é para isso que está aqui, de nada, mesmo que o que eu fiz não foi o que convenceu o Conselho de Bruxos no final.

_Fiz papel de boba por ele, e ele está aqui para se gabar? Que bastardo!_

— Abra a porta. — Hermione não queria ficar no mesmo cômodo que ele nem mais um minuto.

— Não.

— Abra a porta, Snape! — ela repetiu com raiva.

— Não antes que tenha ouvido que o tenho a dizer. É o mínimo que pode fazer depois de todo o tempo que não tive como escapar da sua conversa fiada.

— _Cala. A. Boca._

_Aquelas foram suas primeiras três palavras para ela. Ela estava tão atônita que nem notou que parara de falar instantaneamente. Ela riu quando notou._

— _Você está falando! Isso é maravilhoso, professor!_

_Ele revirou os olhos, e ela riu novamente, encantada com a reação familiar. Ele estivera se recuperando num ritmo mais satisfatório depois que acordara do coma, e embora ela dissera ao Harry que suas cordas vocais foram curadas o suficiente para permitir que falasse, Snape não dissera uma palavra para provar que ela tinha razão._

— _Harry ficará muito feliz, professor. — Ela sorriu abertamente para ele, e ele suspirou e virou a cabeça para o outro lado. Hermione continuou falando sobre sua visita aos pais na Austrália, independente das vontades dele._

Severo a observou pesar suas palavras e soube que ela o escutaria, mesmo que apenas para satisfazer sua consciência honrosa de grifinória. Hermione passou rápido por ele até uma das poltronas.

— Seja breve. Tenho coisas mais importantes que preferiria estar fazendo.

Severo ocupou a outra poltrona em frente à lareira fria e colocou os cotovelos nos joelhos, mãos entrelaçadas sobre a boca enquanto raciocinava em suas palavras. Ele não perderia sua oportunidade.

— Eu não sabia dos planos de Alvo para o meu julgamento — ele começou. Parecia o ponto certo para começar. — Como de praxe, ele tomara conta de minha vida e _esquecera_ de me avisar. — Ele tentou um olhar para ela; ela olhava fixamente para a lareira vazia. — Eu ainda não sei o que era aquele encantamento — ele disse, tentando puxá-la para uma discussão acadêmica como sabia que ela gostava.

— Tergeo_._

_Foi a décima vez que ela apagara o que quer que estivesse escrevendo. O arranhar da pena no pergaminho estivera explodindo sua dor de cabeça para proporções de enxaqueca._

— Tergeo_ — ela encantou o pergaminho novamente, apagando a escrita e deixando ele doido._

— _Por Merlin, menina, pense antes e poupe o pobre pergaminho e a mim do seu abuso — ele arranhou para ela, tossindo depois._

— _Desculpa, professor. É só que eu normalmente penso em voz alta, mas não queria incomodá-lo. Tenho ideias melhores quando coloco os pensamentos em palavras._

— _Já está me incomodando — ele arranhou de volta e conseguiu não tossir. Estava ficando cada dia mais fácil._

— _Isso é um convite para ouvir meus pensamentos sobre Feitiços de Memória? — ela perguntou com excitação inconfundível na voz. — Quanto antes eu reverter o feitiço em meus pais, antes poderemos começar a trabalhar no seu julgamento, professor._

_Ele não respondeu, mas suportou seu discurso com resignação, e sua voz o conduziu a um sono tranquilo. Ele parara de se importar tanto com o som de sua voz desde então._

Hermione pensara sobre o feitiço que passara as memórias do Prof. Dumbledore no tribunal, mas não começaria de jeito nenhum uma discussão sobre isso agora. Se o sonserino achava que podia desviá-la do assunto, ele estava muito enganado.

— Havia alguma razão real para sua visita? — ela pressionou.

Ele suspirou.

— Porque, se não se importa, tem um livro que preciso terminar de ler — ela lhe disse, deixando a poltrona.

Um elfo doméstico surgiu na sala, deixou uma bandeja com chá na mesinha entre as poltronas e sumiu.

Ele teve a audácia de bufar e oferecer:

— Chá, Hermione?

_Hermione estava a caminho do quarto de Severo em St. Mungus quando o ouviu gritar com quem quer que estivesse lhe alimentando e depois tossir. A pobre mulher passou apressada por Hermione e pelo auror na porta, quase trombando com ela na saída._

— _O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou ao Snape._

— _Sopa — ele lhe disse, como se a palavra significasse algo muito mais repugnante que as partes mortas que ele costumava manter em potes em seu escritório em Hogwarts._

— _Não pode ser _tão_ ruim assim — Hermione comentou, olhando na cuia deixada na bandeja e ganhando um olhar fulminante. — Não pode — ela insistiu. — O que poderia ser tão horrível numa sopa, afinal?_

— _Então prove — ele desafiou._

_Tirando onda de tratá-lo como um menino de quatro anos, ela concordou:_

— _Está certo. Se eu comer e não achar nada de errado com ela, você irá comer também._

_Ele continuou a olhá-la com expectativa. Ela pegou a colher e experimentou, e no mesmo momento se arrependeu amargamente. _

— _Meu Deus! Que tipo de sopa é essa? De cinzas? Por Merlin!_

_Quando seus olhos pararam de lacrimar, ela ergueu o olhar e o encontrou sorrindo, segurando o riso até. Ela foi atrás de um copo d'água, e quando voltou, ele olhava pela janela com olhos melancólicos._

— _Você gosta de canja?_

_Ele voltou sua atenção para ela e assentiu uma vez._

— _Volto em um minuto — ela lhe disse e saiu para trazer-lhe comida de qualidade._

_Quando ela voltou, o encontrou olhando pela janela novamente. — Trouxe o almoço — ela anunciou, sorrindo e colocando a cumbuca de canja na mesinha._

_Ele olhou com desejo para a cumbuca cheirosa. Quando ela tomou sua cadeira de sempre perto da janela e notou que ele ainda estava apenas olhando para a cumbuca, franziu a testa. Então a ficha caiu: ele ainda não conseguia se alimentar sozinho._

— _Suas mãos ainda não estão firmes suficientes, estão? — ela perguntou, e o franzir de sua testa lhe respondeu a pergunta._

_Suspirando, Hermione deixou a cadeira e levantou a colher para servi-lo. O horror ao vê-la fazendo aquilo tanto irritou quanto divertiu Hermione. Ela encheu a colher com canja._

— _Olha o aviãozinho? — ela brincou, levando a colher para a boca dele._

_Ele se recusou a abrí-la._

— _Vamos lá, professor. Você sabe que quer. — Ela sorriu._

— _Curandeira — ele lhe disse._

— _Como se ela fosse voltar aqui agora depois do que disse a ela mais cedo. Agora, abra a boca e coma, professor. Não vou oferecer uma terceira vez._

_A fúria nos olhos dele permaneceu mesmo depois dele abrir a boca para aceitar a colher. Hermione nem tentou segurar o convencimento enquanto lhe servia colher depois de colher de canja._

_Muito tempo depois que a cumbuca já estava vazia, quando Hermione estava pronta para deixá-lo naquele dia, ela ouviu sua voz rouca lhe buscar à porta._

— _Traga chá._

_Ela saiu, e trouxe chá e almoço consigo daquele dia em diante._

Severo soubera que ela recusaria sua oferta de chá, mas não se apresou em preparar uma xícara para si. Sem desviar o olhar da tarefa, perguntou:

— Por que fugiu?

— Não fugi.

— Bem, não foi o que pareceu.

Quando ela permaneceu em silêncio, Severo segurou a xícara e olhou para ela.

— Gostaria de entender o que foi tão ruim para fazer você se esconder como uma garotinha depois do julgamento para o qual _você_ passou meses se preparando.

— _Você poderia ao menos fingir que está ouvindo minhas perguntas. — Seu respeito veio claramente com malícia. — _Professor_. — Também claramente sem tanto respeito._

_Severo estivera ouvindo, mas ele preferiria que seus ouvidos tivessem sido tão afetados pelo veneno da cobra quanto sua garganta, de forma que ele não tivesse que ouvir. Por que eles não podiam deixa-lo em paz com sua penúria?_

— _Harry nos conseguiu mais tempo, mas se não vamos usá-lo para construir uma defesa sólida, qual será a vantagem? — ela continuou. — Sem sua ajuda, professor, será muito mais difícil. — O tom era suplicante._

_Severo odiava quando ela suplicava._

— _Meus motivos não são da sua conta — ele disse, como fazia sempre que ela começava a interrogá-lo. _

_Ela suspirou, mas ao invés de deixá-lo em paz, como ela normalmente faria, ela se aproximou da cama e, bem seriamente, lhe disse: — Sr. Snape — e depois de apenas uma pequena hesitação, acrescentou: — Severo, nós somos sua melhor chance de ficar fora de Azkaban pelo resto da vida. Não estou aqui para julgá-lo, ou envergonhá-lo, ou o que quer que pense de mim. Odiaria ver um bruxo tão obstinado, inteligente, nobre apodrecendo numa prisão só por causa de sua arrogância e orgulho._

_Antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade de se recompor da surpresa, ela continuou:_

— _Não estou esperando um conto de fadas, mas a história de uma vida vivida com honestidade e luta que um homem racional como você tentaria viver. Estou consciente dos erros que cometemos tentando seguir o que parecem ser nossas melhores opções; não sou ingênua. Todos nós cometemos erros de que nos arrependeremos em algum ponto. É apenas humano nos arrependermos deles._

_Ela fez uma pausa, mas seus olhos permaneceram sérios, pregando-o na cama em silêncio. _

— _O Ministério promoverá um julgamento para avaliar o que você fez das opções que tinha. — Ela franziu a testa, balançando a cabeça de leve quando acrescentou: — Não posso permitir que cometam o erro de acreditar que você não escolheu suas melhores opções, Severo. Suas decisões salvaram nossas vidas, e é por isso que vamos entrar lá, de cabeças erguidas, e dizer-lhes como é importante que você fique livre. Eu quero você fora de Azkaban._

— _E se eu discordar?_

— _Você não é tonto. Eu já pensei sobre isso, e sei que não discordará. Você pode ter outras razões para achar que merece uma vida em Azkaban, mas até tê-las visto, continuarei a voltar aqui para ajudá-lo com sua defesa. — Ela segurou o olhar no dele por um tempo antes de se virar e ir até a porta. — Pense nisso, professor. — Depois ela saiu._

_Ele teve dificuldades para dormir naquela noite. A veemência do discurso, a força no olhar, aqueles raios dourados no âmbar mantendo-o acordado o fizeram contemplar um confronto com o destino, mesmo que ainda fosse um assassino. _

_Hermione entrara em seu quarto uma menina e saíra uma mulher em seus olhos, e ele nunca mais a confundiria com uma menininha tola novamente._

Ah, Hermione não o deixaria acusá-la de ser imatura por sair.

— Passamos meses discutindo seu julgamento, colecionando evidências de seus motivos, suas opções, e para quê? — ela o questionou. — Dumbledore e aquela _amiguinha_ de vocês tinha tudo pronto e esperando. Eu não posso acreditar que esperava que eu ficasse e lhe parabenizasse depois de me fazer de boba daquele jeito! Não me diga que é imaturo, quando _você_ fez uma coisa tão baixa. — Ela queria acertar aquele narigão dele. Fechar a mão em punho ajudou. — Aquilo foi baixo até mesmo para você, Severo — ela sibilou.

— Poderia se sentar e ouvir? — Ele a fixou com um olhar que tinha aquela aura de súplica que Hermione veio a perceber nos olhos dele sempre que ele estava desconfortável com o que quer que estivesse para lhe contar. Ela contemplou a possibilidade de mandar ele e seus olhar suplicante para o inferno, mas se sentou.

— Sou toda ouvidos — ela lhe disse, certificando-se que ele podia sentir seu sarcasmo.

_Hermione entrou no quarto em St. Mungus, mas parou logo depois da porta, surpresa. Abrindo um sorriso brilhante, ela andara até a janela para ficar ao lado dele._

— _É bom vê-lo em pé novamente — ela ofereceu._

_Ele aceitou suas palavras com um aceno quase imperceptível de cabeça, nunca tirando os olhos da paisagem urbana de Londres._

— _Sinto falta de toda a natureza que tínhamos na Escócia, você não? — Hermione era sempre cuidadosa em não dizer nada sobre sentir saudades de Hogwarts, porque ninguém na posição dele jamais sentiria saudades daquele lugar._

_Ao invés de respondê-la, ele deu as costas para a janela com um olhar tão intenso que prendera a respiração. _

— _Eu... Eu costumava morar numa cidade industrial. Meu pai trabalhou por muitos anos numa tecelagem. — Ele abrira a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, e algo quase inocente cruzou lhe o olhar, a intensidade dele nunca vacilando. — Lílian costumava morar por perto — ele acrescentou num sussurro, aquela mesma expressão voltando e agora ficando em seu olhar._

_Hermione ainda tentava encontrar sua voz. Ele estivera suplicando com o olhar, e se ela não soubera que nunca trairia sua confiança antes, depois daquele olhar suplicante, ela morreria antes. Eventualmente, ela encontrou a voz. — Deve ter sido legal ter mais alguém com magia por perto — ela lhe disse, esperando que ele pudesse se sentir seguro pelo comentário. _

_E ele tinha._

_Daquele ponto em diante, eles trabalharam juntos em sua defesa. Daquele ponto em diante, eles ficaram cada vez mais próximos um do outro. Foi inevitável, e ela ficou feliz por ele a ter levado consigo nesta jornada ao seu lado humano. _

— Maria McDonald, _grifinória_, melhor amiga da Lílian, bichinho de estimação de Alvo na Ordem — Severo começou ameaçadoramente. — Ela foi contatada pelo grande bastardo velho para guardar uma senha e para ajudá-lo a me ridicularizar em frente de todo o mundo bruxo.

Hermione não comentou, e Severo não esperava que ela o fizesse. Ele continuou:

— Claro, ela não soubera que truque sua _doce_ senha desencadearia. O grande palhaço velho nunca colocaria em risco seu lindo show de luzes, colocaria?

— Podemos deixar os comentários sarcásticos para outra hora? — ela perguntou, surpreendendo-o. — Tenho certeza que tentará encaixar Tiago Potter nisso em algum ponto da história antes dela terminar.

Aquilo foi _bem_ além do limite. Talvez fora um erro vir atrás dela. Severo se levantou, pronto para sair da sala e da vida dela. — Vejo que não quer ouvir minha explicação. Já me julgou, não foi? Bem, então, vou pegar o _"culpado"_ e sair da sua vida.

Ele estava na metade do caminho para a porta quando ela o alcançou e o segurou pelo braço com uma mão forte.

— Ela o beijou, e eu tenho certeza que não foi o primeiro gostinho que teve dos lábios dela. Negue se for capaz!

— Importará se eu negar? Você é uma hipócrita, Hermione. Ela estava cumprindo o papel de Dumbledore, e você não consegue ver além de suas ideias pré-estabelecidas dela. Depois de tudo que me disse sobre como o Ministério estava errado a meu respeito! Você é a maior hipócrita de todas!

— Você está gritando acusações e em nenhum momento você negou — ela lhe disse, uma lágrima silenciosa rolando em sua face.

— Eu não gosto da Maria McDonald. Eu gosto dela o mesmo tanto que eu sempre gostei das criaturas fofinhas do Hagrid. Ela poderia cair morta agora, e eu não derramaria uma lágrima por ela é o quanto eu gosto da maldita da Maria McDonald! Isso é negação suficiente para você?

Ela levou uma mão ao rosto dele e delineou a sobrancelha brava, depois as linhas pontiagudas de seu rosto.

_Eles estavam verificando o discurso dela pela quarta vez. O julgamento seria em quatro dias, e Hermione não queria pisar no tribunal sem saber que não comprometeria a defesa cuidadosamente preparada por eles._

_Ela não a comprometeria, é claro. Severo não conseguia pensar em uma defensora mais dedicada e preparada. Ela estava apenas apreensiva porque ele estaria deixando St. Mungus naquela tarde para ir direto para Azkaban e eles não teriam como se encontrar antes do julgamento._

_Severo descansou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira e fechou os olhos, ouvindo-a e aproveitando a cadência da voz dela. Ele sentiria saudades. Ele não sabia precisamente quando se apaixonara por Hermione, mas sabia que sentiria saudades dela no momento em que ela se fosse._

_Ele se assustou quando algo macio e quente tocara sua testa. Severo abriu os olhos, e fora a vez dela se assustar ao ser pega com as mãos nele. Eles tentaram se comunicar pelo olhar; muita coisa precisava ser dita, mas nenhum dos dois tinha certeza se haveriam palavras que pudessem dizer o que precisava ser dito._

_Ela correu as mãos por sua cabeça, pelos cabelos, e depois se afastou. — Você deve estar cansado. Eu... Eu vou embora para que possa descansar. — Mas ela não se mexeu para sair._

_Foi doloroso vê-la lutando, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer naquela hora. Ele era, mesmo com todo seu surpreendente otimismo, um homem condenado, a caminho de Azkaban em uma hora, pelo resto da vida. Ele olhou direto nos olhos dela, fazendo-a entender aquilo sem ter que dizê-lo._

_Hermione se aproximou dele e beijou-lhe ternamente a testa. — Eu o verei na quinta-feira. _

_Seu coração doeu pelo que o destino estava fazendo com ela por sua causa. _

— Aquilo foi deliberadamente cruel da sua parte — Hermione lhe disse, não tão desaprovadora quanto deveria. Ele estava praticamente matando uma mulher para provar sua tese.

— Não acreditar em mim foi muito pior — ele devolveu, mas não saiu de onde estava.

— Eu não sabia o que pensar. Naquele último dia em St. Mungus, eu achei que você estava segurando alguma coisa, e que, talvez, fosse sobre mim... você... nós. Depois aquela mulher entrou naquele tribunal, e minha cabeça rodou, e depois dias se passaram, e só piorou, até que eu estava duvidando até de mim mesma, quem dirá de você. — Ela observou atentamente, seus dedos entrelaçados numa mecha solta de seus cabelos. — Desculpa eu ter interrompido sua explicação. — Ela largou seus cabelos e se afastou dele cabisbaixa.

— Você estava certa — ele lhe disse, mas ela se recusou a olhar a decepção que tinha certeza que encontraria no rosto dele. — Eu estava segurando uma coisa. — Ela o ouviu se aproximando e fechou os olhos para não ver o rosto dele quando esmagasse seu coração.

Quando seus lábios tocaram os dela, ela gemeu e se derreteu, segurando-se nele antes que seus joelhos cedessem. Ele a segurou mais perto, mais segura. Ele mostrou que gostava dela, de sua boca, seus cabelos, suas costas, e mesmo quando o beijo acabou, ele ainda mostrou que gostava dela com os olhos preciosos. — Nunca mais fuja de mim, entendeu?

Ela sorriu antes de beijá-lo novamente.

Eles estavam juntinhos numa única poltrona em frente a uma lareira agora acesa na biblioteca do Potter. Estiveram tão ocupados um com o outro que Hermione quase se esqueceu de perguntar:

— Severo, o que tinha aquele beijo que a Maria lhe deu com o plano do Alvo, afinal de contas?

— Aparentemente, Alvo colocou um encantamento nela que se ativou quando ela leu ou ouviu as palavras "julgamento de Severo Snape". Uma vontade de me beijar no meu julgamento foi o resultado. Ao me beijar, ela lembrou de repente uma senha, e o show de luzes começou. Alvo deve estar morrendo de novo de rir, aquele velho tolo.

Ela ignorou seus insultos costumeiros ao antigo Diretor de Hogwarts e perguntou:

— Qual era a senha?

Ele tirou o queixo do topo da cabeça dela para olhar feio para ela.

— Estava distraída quando foi dito — ela disse para se justificar.

Ele suspirou e resmungou alguma resposta.

Ela deixou seu abraço para se virar e olhar melhor para ele. — Como é?

— Meu querido Severo é doce como uma bala de limão — ele repetiu mais alto. Hermione não sabia se a expressão séria dele estava ajudando ou piorando as coisas.

Ela não conseguiu se segurar e riu.

— Agora você está rindo.

Ela ficou séria e segurou o rosto dele nas mãos. — Vamos beijá-lo e ver o que isso desencadeia. — Depois de um beijo longo e lânguido, ela olhou diretamente em seus olhos e disse:

— Meu querido Severo nunca será doce como uma bala de limão, mas eu o amo assim mesmo.


End file.
